The present invention is directed to business forms, particularly to an endless multi-layer composite for subsequent processing and to the articles producible therefrom. The invention covers both the method of producing the endless composite and and to the resulting articles, per se.
In the past, a variety of multi-layer and multi-ply articles have been developed and utilized. Common disadvantages have been encountered when manufacturing each of these several articles. Two such articles are, for example, chance or lottery tickets wherein original indicia is to be applied to a portion thereof and concealed from view for later selective exposure, and filing devices wherein a mounting board or carrier sheet containing a pressure sensitive adhesive is utilized for assembly and filing of various documents.
While these articles vary greatly with respect to use and format, each presents similar manufacturing problems. Neither of the articles has heretofore been producible from a single, endless web, permitting processing and manufacture from a continuous automated process while meeting all critical requirements of each final article form.
This single disadvantage has generated a variety of solutions, each limited to a particular, narrowly construed article form. For example, where articles such as lottery or change tickets or the like require a high degree of secrecy, it is desirable that the concealed indicia be originally applied to the inner surface of the ticket and concealed for later selective exposure. No system previously disclosed permits the original application of concealed indicia with the required degree of secrecy, while permitting production in a continuous automated process. Two ticket formats have been devised, depending on the intended usage, each having limitations preventing their wide-spread acceptance. The first ticket format allows concealment of original indicia and maintains an acceptable degree of secrecy, for example, any of the tickets disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,980,004; 2,108,749; and 2,180,808. In each of these patents, the indicia to be concealed is originally applied, and then concealed by placing a panel in overlying relationship therewith, the panel either partially or completely removable to later selectively expose the indicia. However, none of the patents in this group discloses nor suggests an article producible by mass production techniques while retaining or achieving the desired degree of secrecy.
The second ticket format permits mass production, however it is not tamper-proof and not acceptable for lottery games or similar gaming devices. An example of a ticket of this format is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,829. As described therein, the indicia is only partly concealed and may be exposed at will, only minimal secrecy being maintained. The ticket of Pat. No. 2,023,829 is of two-ply construction, produced from a blank containing a center fold line, the fold line defining two hinged panels. The blank is further separated by cross weakened lines. One panel of the blank contains an adhesive substance extending along the outer edge, each section of said panel adapted to receive indicia to be later concealed by folding the second panel thereupon along the center fold line. The second panel contains a hinged flap, corresponding to the location of each indicia, for later selective exposure. As disclosed, the final ticket is not designed nor is it adapted to maintain a high degree of secrecy with respect to the nature of the concealed indicia. The flap may be simply lifted to expose the indicia, and the end portions of each ticket are not sealed.
An article having similar production disadvantages, though different in form is a filing carrier sheet as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,734 and 3,740,879. Each of these patents discloses a filing device for assembling papers, such as medical records, in a shingled relationship by providing a carrier sheet having a pressure-sensitive adhesive supplied thereto for attaching various documents. The carrier sheet of U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,734 includes a wide band of adhesive covered with a protectiive release sheet, the release sheet being cut into transverse strips, each strip being selectively removable to expose a portion of the adhesive. The carrier sheet of U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,879 includes a longitudinal strip of adhesive extending the length of one marginal edge, a release sheet sectioned into independently removable portions covering the adhesive. Opposite the adhesive strip and adjacent another marginal edge of the carrier sheet is a series of adhesive spots also covered with removable release sheet. By removing one section of the release sheet from the adhesive strip and the release sheet covering the corresponding adhesive spot, documents may be attached to the carrier sheet in a manner similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,734.
While U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,734 suggests the manner of making the article disclosed therein, neither patent discloses nor suggests the manufacture of carrier sheets from an endless composite web in a continuous, automated process.
Thus, each of the article forms herein described have singular disadvantages in that neither is producible in mass quantities from a continuous process while meeting certain critical requirements.
The present invention provides a single, unique solution to each of the problems in manufacturing the various article formats by providing an endless multi-layer composite adapted to be further processed to generate either lottery tickets containing originally applied concealed indicia, or filing carrier sheets for use in attaching documents in a predetermined, accessible order.
The present invention discloses a unique, multi-layer composite from which a variety of articles may be produced. The composite consists of three basic layers: an endless web of base material, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive selectively applied to the base material, and an endless web of readily removable protective release material placed in overlying relationship therewith. By selectively applying adhesive and performing certain preliminary manufacturing steps on the base material and/or the release material, the present invention provides a suitable multi-layer composite for continuously producing the articles of either of the described formats in mass quantities.
Therefore, the present invention not only provides a unique multi-layer material composite, but also a variety of unique articles of independent and distinct format, each of the articles adapted to similar mass production techniques and producible from the unique, continuous multi-layer composite of the present invention as well as the method for producing each.